The Deep End
The media goes into a frenzy over race relations when the body of a young Latino man is found at the home of a white award-winning swimming coach. Flynn struggles with an emotional dilemma on the eve of his daughter’s wedding. Kris’ mother pays Raydor a visit to discuss some concerns. The Victim *Mateo Torres **23-years old. **Alcoholic with a drug problem. **Once a great swimmer and possible Olympian. **Molested at 13 by Charles Frey, ruining his life. **Murdered by Charles Frey to cover up the molestation. *Over a dozen young men **Molested by Charles Frey over an unknown period of years. *Kevin **Molested by Charles Frey in 2011 while on his swim team. *Charles Frey **Shot in the head by Albert Torres in revenge for his son's murder. The Suspects *Mateo Torres **Broke into Charles Frey's house and attacked him. **Killed during the supposed "robbery". **In fact a victim as Charles Frey murdered him. *Raymond Suarez **20 years old. **Mateo's cousin and his only friend he keeps in touch with. **An RN at a local hospital. **Supposedly Mateo's armed accomplice during the robbery. **Was on a camping trip the whole time and was unaware the police were looking for him or that Mateo was dead. *Charles Frey **Amongst the top ten swim coaches in the country. **Internationally respected. **Coached eight future Olympians. **"Grade A pedophile" and child molester with over a dozen victims. **Molested Mateo Torres and murdered him to cover it up. Evidence Closing the Case While searching through Mateo's computer, Tao finds a video made by Mateo in which he describes through flash cards how after swim practice, Frey took him home and molested him for a long time. Raydor confronts Frey with the video, but he denies it and threatens to get an attorney. Provenza suggests that after Mateo's father told him that Frey was the one who kicked him off the team, not his parents, he got drunk and went to Frey's home to confront him. There was no second man with a gun and Frey murdered him to cover up the molestation. However, as Mateo broke in, it could be passed off as justifiable homicide and the statute of limitations has expired on any molestation charges they could've brought against Frey. Coming up with an idea, Raydor decides to tell the media that the rumors of molestation were groundless despite the media not having run a story like that. Raydor's plan works and over a dozen young men come in to tell stories of Frey molesting them. However, all are over the statute of limitations and Frey can't be charged with any of them. As the squad starts to lose hope of getting something to arrest Frey with, a teenager named Kevin shows up with a story of molestation. His was two years before and is thus still within the statute of limitations and they can arrest Frey for molesting him and are sure more victims they can charge him with will follow. With just Kevin's testimony, they can send Frey to prison for at least ten years, but while they can use Mateo's video and murder as evidence, Frey can't be charged with his murder due to the break-in allowing Frey to make a case for justifiable homicide. This leaves Mateo's father deeply upset as he blames himself for his son's death as well as Frey, but they assure him that Mateo is a hero as his video allowed them to expose Frey for what he really is and get him for molesting all those boys. Shortly afterwards, Raymond Suarez, the supposed second robber arrives at the precinct, having been camping with friends and totally unaware of what happened or that the police were looking for him for robbery until his job told him that Raydor was looking for him. Sykes pulls him aside to break to him the news of Mateo's molestation and murder. Later, as Frey surrenders himself to the police, Mr. Torres shoots him in the head, killing him. He is then arrested for murder but finds it worth it to avenge Mateo. Cast Guest Cast *Drew Waters as Charles Frey *Jonathan Nichols as Albert Torres *Marlene Forte as Mary Torres *Geovanni Gopradi as Mateo "Matty" Torres *Chase Austin as Kevin *Victoria Garcia-Kelleher as Kevin's Mother *Scott Hoxby as Attorney Adelman *Lu Parker as Herself/Reporter #4 (KTLA) *Ginger Chan as Herself (KTLA) Recurring *Ransford Doherty as Coroner's Investigator Kendall *Lori Loughlin as Rebecca Slater Locations Episode Notes * Reporters Ginger Chan and Lu Parker are reporters from Los Angeles television station KTLA, two of many who have appeared on the show. KTLA is the oldest licensed television station in the western United States, having gone on the air in 1947. It began as an experimental station W6XYZ owned by Paramount Pictures in before being licensed as KTLA, and has been an independent station since 1948. It moved to its present studios on Sunset Blvd. in 1958, where its broadcasting tower can be seen from adjacent the Hollywood freeway. The station was owned by cowboy star Gene Autry from 1963-1982. * KTLA's news division is among the most highly regarded local news operations in the U.S. because of its no-nonsense journalistic style. Its coverage of the Tournament of Roses Parade on January 1 is a local and national institution, and is carried nationally and internationally. KTLA is identified with legendary news and sports reporters, including Hal Fishman, George Putnam, Stan Chambers (who remained with the station from its first days until his retirement at 86 in 2010) and Stu Nahan. Among its innovations are the use of the "telecopter", a helicopter equipped for live, arial broadcasting, the first live morning news broadcast, and most notably, the first live on-location broadcast: the April 1949 coverage of the attempted rescue of Kathy Fiscus, reported by Chambers. Sharon and Andy *After Sharon gets Andy to go to his daughter's wedding, he takes her with him as a friend. This is the beginning of a developing romantic relationship between the two that becomes official in "Snitch". Goofs *During Mateo Torres' video being played for the Major Crimes Division, his laptop isn't actually turned on while hooked up to the projector. At around 21:20, a shot of the laptop on top of the projector shows it with its screen off despite the video being played in the background from it. Trivia Episode Media http://ktla.com/2013/07/06/lu-parker-visits-major-crimes-set/#axzz2YJxJ1uRN Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 2 Category:Episodes